


Boo!

by ScriptedBy



Series: Halloween Special [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Halloween Special [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Boo!

Minho was silently reading a horror book on his bed when he felt a pair of hands creeped to wrap around his waist and a warm breathe close to his ear. He knew who it was but he still jumped a little because it was so sudden and he remembered his surrounding so quite when he started reading the book.

"Boo!" A small voice near his ear said.

Minho puts his book down on the bed just beside him and takes a look at the little intruder.

"You're not that scary, pup." He comments.

Seungmin scoffs, "as if you didn't jump because you're scared."

Minho just chuckles, " you startled me, but it's not because I'm scared."

Seungmin scoffs again to dismiss the topic and just wraps his arms around Minho's waist tightly and puts his chin on top of his shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"Horror." 

"Oh~ nice. Lemme read too!"

They silently read the chapter together with the same position as Seungmin pressing himself on Minho's back, still wrapping his arms around his waist and adjusting his face on the other's shoulder just enough to see the pages. At one moment, Minho was leaning on Seungmin's chest as they reached at the climax of the story. Seungmin seemed to be so concentrated on reading the most scary part, it was obvious how he pressed himself so extra close to Minho when he read something scary. Minho tilted his head to look at his boyfriend's face and smirked.

"Boo!"

Seungmin yelps for he didn't expect that to happen. He frowned at Minho's laughing form.

"Very funny, babe." He pouts.

Minho just chuckles, "sorry, didn't know you're so easy to startle."

Seungmin groaned, scrambling away from his boyfriend, the book and its story be damned, it was forgotten so suddenly. But before he could get away from the bed, Minho grabbed his wrist and let him sit on the bed again.

"I'm sorry. Let's just finish the story." But Minho has this smirk on his face so Seungmin glared at him. He cannot protest anymore though when Minho positions himself behind the younger, his arms around the younger's waist this time and resting his chin on his shoulder too.

Seungmin has no choice but to grab the book back, before continuing to read the story though, he glares at his boyfriend.

"What?"

"No funny business."

"I promise, let's just finish reading it." Minho said before quickly kissing Seungmin on the lips.


End file.
